erika_honeyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Drake
'' House of Drake'' is an American animated sitcom created by Yui Erika for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series centers on a group of nine siblings; Don, Louise, Ben, Jazzy, Fred, Tim, Anna, Simon, and Ed Drake. The show is set in the fictional town of Jacumious City and parodies American culture and society. Although visually similar to Yui's previous animated series Hallie, House of Drake was designed for mature audiences and features cartoon violence, adult humor, and pop culture references. Yui had began working on House of Drake in 1993, teaming up with Craig Conners at Erika Honey Productions. The studio pitched a seven-minute pilot to Fox in 1994, and the show was greenlit and began production. The series was originally set to premiere in Fall of 1996 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode on September 13, 1997. Erika Honey produced the show through its Koopa Shell Studios banner to protect the studio's reputation as a kid-friendly brand. Premise House of Drake is a animated sitcom that follows the adventures of nine siblings who reside in the town of Jacumious City and live in a large suburban house without adults who intrude. Episodes usually feature the central trio of Don and his siblings, though occasional storylines center on the other main characters. Characters *'The Drake Family' **'Donnie "Don" Gregory Drake' (voiced by Seth Rogen) - The hypersensitive, cocky, yet good-hearted, outgoing, independent, and confident 13 year old teenager and the middle child of the group. **'Louise Catherine Drake' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - The oldest sibling in the family, she is a 17-years-old. She is a the jealous, cynical, stubborn, selfish, arrogant, annoyed, sarcastic, lazy, honest, cocky and sometimes unfriendly and rude sibling. **'Benjamin "Ben" Y. Drake' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - A 16 year old. **'Jasmine "Jazzy" Von Drake' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - A energenic 15 year old who is a muscian. **'Fredrick "Fred" Drake' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A energenic 14 year old who is in the mood for sports. **'Edward "Ed" Drake' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A funny 10 year old comedian. **'Simon R. Drake' (voiced by Sam Vincent) - A 8 year old smart person. **'Annabelle "Anne" R. Drake' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A bratty 5 year old. **'Timothy "Timmy" Drake' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A cute 17 months old baby who is the youngest of the family *'Kenneth "Ken" Thomas Calvin' (voiced by Hatt Hill) - Don's best friend. *'Jonathan "John" P. Davidson' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - Don best friend *'Elizabeth "Liz" Alphabrown' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Don;s girl friend. *'Seth Morris' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - *'Mayor Oak' (voiced by _) - He is the mayor of Jacumious City Setting The primary setting for House of Drake is Jacumious City More coming Soon! Development The development of House of Drake began in 1993, with Yui Erika teaming up with Craig Conners to make a adult animated series that was described to have "the same mature nature as The Simpsons." Most of the Gabriel Garza team were given duties for House of Drake, Craig Kellman retained his duties as art director; Craig McCracken retained his lead character design role; Phil Ortiz had his background and prop design role; along with Salene Weatherwax, the latter having a prop design role during the first four seasons. More coming soon! Production Executive producers Coming Soon! Writing Coming Soon! Voice actors Coming Soon! Animation Coming Soon! Music Coming Soon! Episodes Hallmarks Coming Soon! Reception and legacy Critical reception Coming Soon! Awards Coming Soon! Broadcast Networks Coming Soon! Other media Comic books Coming Soon! Film Video games Coming Soon! Merchandise Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! Category:Television series Category:House of Drake Category:Koopa Shell Studios